


Day 37

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 37

what fresh hell is this?

"Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me?"

"Yeah, it's for shock."

"I'm not in shock!"

"And a couple of the guys wanted photographs."

Greaaaat.

"No sign of the shooter?"

"Cleared off before we got ’ere. But a guy like that would have had enemies, I suppose. One of them could have been following him but, really not much to go on..."

Oh realllly?

"Oh, I wouldn't say that...."

"Ok..gimme."

sigghhhhhh

"The bullet they just dug out of the wall’s from a hand gun. Kill shot over that distance from that kind of a weapon – that’s a crack shot you’re looking for, but not just a marksman; a fighter. His hands couldn’t have shaken at all, so clearly he’s acclimatised to violence. He didn’t fire until I was in immediate danger, though, so strong moral principle. You’re looking for a man probably with a history of military service...nerves of steel..."

Damn. John? John. He...for me...

"Actually, do you know what? Ignore me."

"Sorry?"

"Ignore all that, It's the shock talking..."

"Where're you going, I still need to talk to you."

"I just need to go talk about the, uhm...the rent."

"But, I still have questions."

"Oh what now?! I'm in shock! I have a tthock blanket! See?"

"Sherlock!"

"And I just caught you a serial killer, more or less."

"Alrighhht - Tomorrow morning-in my office. Off you go."

 

Shock blankets....please

"Um, Sergeant Donovan’s just been explaining everything, the two pills. Been a dreadful business, hasn’t it? Dreadful."

"Good shot."

"Yes, yes...must've been... through that window."

"Well - You'd know. Need to get the powder burns out of your fingers. I don’t suppose you’d serve time for this, but let’s avoid the court case. Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course I’m all right."

"You did just kill a man."

"Yes. I - guess that's true, innit it. But he wasn't a very nice man."

"No. No he really wasn't. Was he?"

"And frankly a bloody awful cabbie."

"That’s true. He was a bad cabbie. Should have seen the route he took us to get here!"

giggling...he's giggling...I'm giggling...oh god - I think....

"Stop! Stop, we can’t giggle, it’s a crime scene! Stop it!"

"You’re the one who shot him. Don’t blame me."

"Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry, nerves."

"Yeah, sorr-"

why am I saying sorry...

"You were gonna take that damned pill, weren’t you?"

"No I wasn't, I was just biding my time, Knew you'd turn up."

"No you didn’t. It’s how you get your kicks, isn’t it? You risk your life to prove you’re clever."

I'm smiling too much...

"Why would I do that?"

"Because yer an idiot."

Must stop smiling at him...


End file.
